


Broken Pawn

by BardBeBlind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Harry, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Ron, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Romance, Top!Severus, brief slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardBeBlind/pseuds/BardBeBlind
Summary: Draco is ordered to break Harry during the summer holidays before sixth year. An old creature is awakened. Friends are revealed to be foes. Who in this world can Harry turn to when he is so isolated?Will be Harry/Severus, but Severus won't be in the first few chapters. Bare with me, I know how hard it can be to wait for that Snarry!  I won't leave you hanging for long, promise!





	1. A Late Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the description, this WILL be Harry/Severus! Sev can't be in these first few chapters, as we need to build a bit and get the story to where he makes sense to be there! I am a huge Snarry fan and hate waiting for Sev to come in, but sometimes it is just necessary to get Harry to a certain point first! Bare with me, my lovelies! You won't be waiting long, I promise!

Draco Malfoy stormed gracefully through the halls of Malfoy manner. His father had sent Loral, a stupid House-Elf, up to Draco’s room to summon him to the cold, hardly used prison area. He wasn't exactly sure why the family home still had areas for prisoners, but he knew it was about to serve a great purpose. 

Draco paused at the downward sloping, steep staircase. He schooled his face into a confused expression rather than the anticipation that was written all over it.  He took a deep breath and started down the stairs, ready to put on a show. Several lit lanterns led his way to the main area of the dungeon where a high security cell sat in the dead center.  

“Father?” Draco asked, glancing at the cell. He froze at what he saw. The cell was actually occupied. A small black bundle lay in the back left corner. “Who is that?”

“That,” Lucius turned, a big smile on his face, “Is an order from the Dark Lord, and I suppose you could consider it a late birthday present.”

“My birthday was last month.”

“I did say late, didn't I?” Lucius scowled.

“What is it then? Well, who is it?” Draco felt a little nervous knowing exactly who it was. He crossed his fingers, hoping his acting skills were as great as he thought they were.

“I have been ordered to collect Harry Potter, present him to you as a slave, and keep him here over the summer holidays. I'm rather surprised I managed to snag him on just the second day of holidays, but that's not important.” Lucius paused, stepping nearer to his son and resting a hand on his shoulder. “You, my son, are to break him.”

Draco inhaled sharply, feigning a look of surprise. “Break him?” He finally asked.

“Break him, his mind, his body. He is yours, Draco, use him how you wish, as long as it’s poorly.” Lucius said nonchalantly.

“Right,” Draco said, unable to decide if he was thrilled or scared. “Father, does this mean the Dark Lord wants me to start working for him?”

“No, my son. You still have a while before The Dark Lord would even glance your way. Don't worry, you will be with us soon. Our Lord has a plan, and while you aren't considered to be amongst his ranks, your role in this plan is crucial.” Lucius turned to grab a tray that had been sat on a stone table outside the cell. “As his master, you are responsible for ensuring he gets food and drink. I don't care how much or how little you give him, but you must keep him alive. If you fail, you will no longer be a son of mine, and I'm sure the Dark Lord wouldn't hesitate in killing you. Do me proud.”

Lucius thrust the tray of food into Draco’s hands and strode off. Draco glanced down at the bread and water on the tray, debating what his next step should be. He snatched the keys off the wall and unlocked the cell. Draco approached the bundle in the corner, and used his foot to roll it over. Harry released a low moan at the sudden movement. Draco took in the other boys appearance. Harry was pale and had a black eye and a split lip, but appeared to be fine otherwise.

“Wake up.” Draco commanded, kicking Harry in the ribs, not hard enough to break any, but hard enough to bruise. Another moan escaped Harry’s lips as he peeled his eyes open.

The first thing Harry noticed was the cold floor he was lying on, then the darkness. Where was he?

“Up!” Another voice demanded. The voice was vaguely familiar, but his sleep hazed mind couldn't quite put a name or face to it.

Harry pulled himself into a sitting position and glanced around. His eyes finally adjusted to the dimly lit room, though he could hardly see through one eye that seemed to be swollen shut, and his glasses weren't on to help the other. He spotted the figure that must have belonged to the voice he heard. The blurry figure loomed over him, taking in every movement Harry made.

“Erm, where am I?” Harry asked nervously.

“You're in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.”

Harry’s blood went cold, seeming to have completely frozen in its tracks. No, he couldn't be at Malfoy Manor, he had no recollection of anyone kidnapping him to bring him here.

“Malfoy? H-what? Why?” Harry spluttered.

“A birthday present, a very late birthday present. You're to be my slave.” Draco sounded as if he were bored out of his mind with this conversation.

Harry laughed, “Right. You and I both know I will be no such thing, Malfoy.”

Harry assumed Draco glared at him, it was as though he could feel the glare boring into his skin. “I was under the impression you would want something to eat when you woke, but based on your behavior towards me, I'll have to assume you'd prefer to go hungry.”

“I'd rather starve to death than be your so called slave. Don't you have House-Elves to do your laundry and floss your teeth?”

“You have no right to question me, you have no standing here. Do you want food or not?” Draco snarled.

“Not.” Harry snapped back.

“Fine, but that's the only offer you're getting until tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Potter.”

Draco had started for the door when Harry jumped to his feet and lunged at him. Just as he was about to reach Draco, something snapped him back, causing him to fall on his arse.

Draco rolled his eyes dramatically at the poor attempt. “You don't believe my family is stupid enough to forget to place a magical barrier inside the cell, do you? Honestly Potter, how dense are you?”

Harry pulled himself back to his feet and tried to cross the invisible line again, and just as his foot crossed that same spot, a feeling of a rubber band going taut and released flung him back three feet. Draco chuckled darkly as he exited and locked the cell, leaving the tray of food on the floor just beyond the barrier to taunt Harry.

Albus Dumbledore smiled as he casually waved off the alarms alerting him to the danger of Harry Potter. A dark Malfoy bird flew in the window, landing on his desk gracefully. Albus untied the letter from the birds leg and broke the seal.

_My Lords,_

_This letter is being copied and sent to both of you. The boy has been secured with very little trouble at all. Draco very much appreciated the task he has been given, and will surely do the job justice._

_Lord Voldemort, Draco had questioned me about joining your army this evening, and I would like to inquire about the proper response to give him, as he has asked several times, anxious to follow you it seems._

_Lord Dumbledore, I am still searching through the ministry laws on bondmates and ownership of another wizard. It appears that most of the laws only apply to creatures. I believe the best course as of right now is to wait for the boys sixteenth birthday. If he has any creature blood, well, you know how it works. The boy is constantly surprising us, and I know the Potters had some sort of creature in their family several generations ago, you know how most creatures love skipping generations, so if something presents, that will make our job much easier. I will continue searching through the legality of slave ownership until then, unless you command otherwise._

_I humbly wait to serve you both the best that I can._

_Truly yours,_

_LM_

Albus frowned at the contents of the letter. He knew the last and only creature in the Potter family had been over 50 generations ago, and that particular creature was extinct. He would have to find some other way of ensuring his plan to keep the Potter brat at Draco Malfoy’s mercy.

He shooed the bird away with no reply. Leaning back in his chair, he stroked his silvery beard as his mind searched for any alternative ways to fulfill his plan to seize control of the wizarding world alongside his good friend. Perhaps it was time to pay Tom a visit.


	2. A Claim

Lucius sighed as he placed another thoroughly read document into a pile of other thoroughly read, unhelpful files. He didn't like doubting his Lords, but this idea of theirs had no ground. There was no way, in today's world, another wizard could be bound to another as a form of enslavement. The only bonds that would hold up legally were marriage bonds, and that would be no help at all.

 

An inconspicuous, brown Hogwarts owl landed clumsily on his desk, scattering the stack of useless files to the floor.

 

”Idiot bird.” Lucius growled as he bent to pick the damned papers up.  Stacking the papers back on the old wooden desk, Lucius snatched the parchment from the owl.  

 

_Lucius,_

_I'm writing in regards to the brat’s status. I have discussed the matter with Tom at length since you wrote two days ago. We have done a bit of research on creature inheritance for wizards. The creature that was once in the Potter family never appeared to pass down to any later generation. There have been a few smaller scale creatures three times in the bloodline, all being of a submissive nature. We located several texts on the nature of submissive creature inheritances and have found that in several cases, submissive creatures that have a very dominant figure in their lives that often express that dominance to the submissive, the creature will often present earlier. This is the importance of breaking the boy. The sooner he is broken, the sooner we can tell if he has creature blood._

_We have also discovered a very old ritual that is hardly documented. We found it in an old dark rituals book from the Greeks. Acquiring the tomb was extremely difficult, we had to give one of our best men up. There are supposedly only three copies of the book, and the book is the only place the old rite has been printed. Since the law most likely doesn't know of this ritual, we should be able to get away with it. Please do some digging on it. The ritual is called “Solmatrice,” if you find anything regarding it, please send it my way. Please pass along the importance of thoroughly making the boy submit to young Malfoy, I'm sure you have several methods of torture you can pass on to him._

_AD_

Lucius scanned the letter again, committing each line to memory before tossing it in the fire.  He summoned an empty piece of parchment and quickly scrawled a reply to Lord Dumbledore, letting him know he understood and would look into the enslavement spell.  Lucius sent the owl off with the letter then strode out of his study to find Draco.

 

 

Harry woke again to the same agonizing hunger he had been waking up to for the past two days. His tongue was dry and heavy in his mouth.   He was used to not getting much food, but he was also used to getting at least a little from the Dursleys here and there, and had _never_ gone thirsty.  Harry had continued with his refusal to eat, but he was strongly considering putting his pride aside to get rid of the awful hunger.  Draco had only been coming down once a day since he arrived three days ago.  He would come down with a tray, enter the cell, offer the food to Harry, who always refused, sit the tray just out of reach, make some snide remark, then leave.  Harry was sure that if this was going to be how the summer went, he could live with it.  He would just take the food offered once a day, and that would be that.  Draco had told him he was to be his slave, but so far, had demanded nothing of him.  Harry crossed his fingers that Draco would continue like this.  He was almost positive that Malfoy was all talk and no game. 

Harry heard a door open somewhere in the distance, signaling that someone was coming down to the dungeons.  Draco had been the only one down at all, so he had no doubt that it would be him.  The footfalls eventually came closer until Draco was standing outside the stone cell.

 

“Are you going to behave today?” Draco questioned him.

 

“Behave?  I haven’t done anything in the past three days I’ve been here but refuse food.” Harry stood and walked to the edge of his allotted area.  So far, Draco had not made the mistake of crossing the line, but Harry was patiently waiting for the opportunity to strangle the idiotic Slytherin.

 

“That attitude is exactly what I’m talking about Potter.  However, I am feeling generous today, so I’ll give you another chance.  Would you like something to eat?  A drink at least?”

 

Harry wanted to say yes so badly, but he couldn’t bring himself to just give in like that, so instead he asked; “Why are you so concerned about my nutrition?”

 

Draco sighed and sat the tray down in its usual place.  “Because, Potter, you are my responsibility.  Put your dumb Gryffindor pride aside and eat.” He nudged the tray over the line with his foot.  Harry gaped at him, not believing that he had just given in.  He lowered himself to the floor in front of the tray, and lifted the glass of water weakly to his dry, cracked lips.  He gulped the heavenly beverage down greedily, feeling some dribble out of his mouth in his haste.  He glanced up at Draco as he lifted a roll to his mouth.  Draco nodded approvingly and sank down to the floor in front of Harry.

 

“You won’t be down here forever, you know.” Draco said, crossing his legs.  Harry looked at him questioningly, cueing Draco to continue.  “The sooner you just give in to the fact that you  will be a servant for the remainder of the summer and show that you will behave as such, the sooner you can be relocated to the actual house part of the manor.”

 

“I’m not going to be your slave, Malfoy.” Harry said through a mouthful of food, causing Draco to grimace. 

 

“It would be so much easier for you to just accept it, Potter.  I’m being very kind in giving you this warning.  I understand that you aren’t used to the idea, but you don’t have a choice.  It will happen one way or another.”

 

The sound of the dungeon door opening caused both boys to glance towards the entrance of the cell.  After a few minutes, Lucius appeared in the open doorway.  “Draco,” he said, “Could I please have a word with you?”

Draco stood up and headed to the door, locking it behind him as if Harry could get past the magical barrier anyway.  The two men walked to the side of the cell that had a solid wall.  Harry strained his ears to try to pick up on the conversation, but it appeared that the elder Malfoy had put up a silencing charm. He picked up the last roll on the plate and bit into it, pondering over Draco’s words. 

 

A few minutes passed before Draco appeared in front of the cell again.  Harry squinted, trying to focus his blurry vision.  He could have sworn that the boy looked nervous.  What had his father told him?  Lucius appeared behind Draco and flicked his wand in Harry’s direction.  Chains flew out of the back wall, wrapping around Harry’s wrists and ankles.  Harry jerked away as the first chain locked around his wrist, but it was no use, and he was soon chained and against the wall.  Lucius flicked his wand again, and Harry felt the cold stone behind him pressing against his bare back.  He glanced down to see that all of his clothes had been removed. 

 

“What the hell?” He yelled, jerking at the chains.

 

“Change of plans, Potter.” Draco said cheerily, “It’s obvious that you aren’t going to simply give in, so I’m going to move the process along.”

 

“Why, because your daddy told you to?” Harry spat out, glaring at the taller blob that he knew to be Lucius. 

 

Lucius snarled, “You’re lucky you’re not mine.” Before turning and stalking off.

 

Draco stepped across the line that had held Harry captive and approached the chained boy.  He examined the scrawny, raven haired teen in front of him, chuckling as he laid his eyes on Harry’s prick. “Little, aren’t you?” he teased.  Harry tensed and blushed a deep crimson.  “Don’t worry, I’m not messing with that today, I actually have something else I need to do.”

 

Draco sauntered out of the cell, grabbing something from the table just outside of it.  Harry couldn’t make out what it was.  Draco stepped closer to Harry than he had been before, revealing a large, sharp dagger.

 

 “You can stop with the melodrama, Malfoy.  I’ve seen a knife before.” Harry bit out. 

 

“I don’t have any doubts about that, Potter.  Stop making stupid remarks to try to save face.  I know you’re scared.”  Draco said as he reached out to trail the blade of the knife along Harry’s cheek.  Harry jerked his head to the side.

 

 He desperately wanted to tell Malfoy that he didn’t believe that he would actually do anything with the knife, but thought better of it.  “What do you want?” He asked instead.

 

Draco chuckled darkly. “I don’t want anything, I’ve already given you the option to submit, but you clearly weren’t going to take that route.  I’m not giving you an option now.  Actually, I do want your opinion on something.  I need to mark you as my inferior somehow, but don’t know how I want to do that.  I know I want to cut something off, but I can’t quite decide what. I’ve narrowed it down to an earlobe, a toe, or a nipple. What do you think?” Harry gaped at the blonde.  Was he serious?  “Actually, I need you to be able to walk, so the toe is out.  Nipple or earlobe?  Hmm…” Draco seemed to ponder the question for a moment, then snapped his fingers as if coming to a conclusion.  “I know!  I cut off your earlobe to show everyone that you belong to me, and your nipple so any future lovers you have will run off at your grotesque appearance!  Brilliant, Draco, bloody brilliant!”

 

“You and I both know you wouldn’t do that, Malfoy.  You may talk a big game, but I don’t honestly think you are that kind of person.” Harry said, though he couldn’t deny the butterflies that seemed to be trying to bust out of his stomach. 

 

Draco smiled a delighted smile at Harry before quickly slicing at his right nipple, effectively cutting it off.  Blood started trickling down Harry’s stomach.  Harry gritted his teeth against the pain as he held down a strangled cry.  He looked down to see not just his nipple, but the dark areola around it gone as well.  It looked disgusting with blood pumping out of it.

 

“You clearly don’t know me like you thought you did.” Draco said dropping the dismembered nipple in disgust.  “I want the whole world to know that the great savior of the wizarding world belongs to me.”

 

“Fuck you!” Harry gasped out.

 

Draco took hold of Harry’s left earlobe.  Harry jerked his head, but the hold on the little flab of skin held.  “No!” Harry cried as the knife slowly tore through his skin.  The knife wasn’t pulled through all the way, and Harry could feel the lobe dangling.  Tears finally slid down his face at the pain of both his nipple and earlobe.  Draco threw the knife aside, gripped the lobe, and yanked it free of the last bit of skin holding it to Harry. 

“Fuck you!” Harry screamed again, throwing his head back against the stone wall.  He could feel blood dripping from his ear onto his shoulder, sliding down to mix with the little puddle that had already formed on the floor.  Harry gritted his teeth.  It hurt like hell, but he wasn’t going to give into Draco.  Not now, not ever.  He gathered saliva in his mouth and spat at Draco. 

 

Draco approached Harry, stroking his cheek softly.  “Good job, pet.  I’m done.  You’re done for the day.” He placed a gentle kiss to Harry’s cheek, turned on his heal and headed for the door.  “Loral!  Clean this up!” He called, slamming the door shut.  A tiny House-Elf appeared and began cleaning the blood off the floor after vanishing the two body parts that lay in the puddle. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Relocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GRAPHIC RAPE AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAPHIC RAPE

Draco trudged up the stairs leading to the top floor of Malfoy manor.  He quickly located his bedroom and flopped down on his too soft bed.  He scowled at the ugly green walls covered in dragon posters and Slytherin banners.  What poor taste the blonde teen had.  He stood and walked to the mirror hanging on the wall across from his bed.  He observed his unnaturally blonde hair and brushed a delicate hand through it.  There was a soft knock at the door, and Draco turned to see his father standing in the doorway.

 

“What did you end up doing?” He asked, sitting on the fluffy bed. 

 

“Cut off a nipple.” Draco smirked.

 

“Very good choice son, but did you consider the fact that not everyone would be able to see that change? You probably should have—“

 

“And an earlobe.”  Draco interrupted.  His father looked at him approvingly, before standing to leave.  He turned around and examined Draco.  “It’s time for another dose.” Lucius muttered.  Draco turned back to the mirror to see red begin to spread through his hair.  He reached for a flask on the vanity and downed a generous gulp of the disgusting potion.  “We’ll need more soon.” He told his father, shaking the flask to get an estimate of how much of the vial liquid was left. 

 

“Mum sent over dinner.” Draco felt his stomach growl at the mention of his mother’s home cooked meals.

 

“Thanks dad.”

 

Lucius sauntered down the corridor of one of Dumbledore’s old family homes, heading toward the main room where he knew he would find at least one of the two leaders.  Lord Voldemort sat on a throne in the center of the room.  He appeared to be engrossed in a rather thick book that Lucius could not see the title of.  He cleared his throat as he stepped forward, bowing down at the man’s feet.

 

“My Lord, you summoned me?” He asked with his nose to the ground.

 

“Lucius, my old friend!  Stand up, sit with me.”  Voldemort waved a boney hand.  A purple armchair sped across the floor and came to rest in front of the dark lord.   Lucius stood and straightened his robed before sitting down.  “Did you bring the hair?”

 

Lucius reached into an inner pocket of his robe and pulled out two sealed bags of white blonde hair.  “My Lord, I did actually have a question about this if you don’t mind my asking.” He asked as he handed the bags over to the other man. 

 

“Of course.” Voldemort responded, opening the bags to examine the contents closely.  _He was in a good_ _mood today then._   Lucius felt a boost of confidence as he came to this realization. 

 

“How long will the Weasleys’ need to continue taking polyjuice and living in our family home?” He asked tentatively.  “I understand the plan and the necessity of it, but you know our families are not too fond of one another, and I’m concerned that they may do something to drag down our name.”

 

Voldemort laughed, “Come now Lucius, Ronald and Arthur are taking this role very seriously, even signing private letters to Albus and I in your name!  It is my firm belief that they won’t do anything to poison your name.  For now, Ronald will continue taking the potion until Harry is broken down.  When Harry seems to be as low as he can get, Ronald will continue taking the potion, but only sometimes.  How cruel would it be to toy with the brat’s mind?  He won’t know who is pretending to be whom, it will be thoroughly enjoyable for all but him.  Eventually, Ronald will reveal himself, and we believe that will be the complete breaking of Harry Potter.  Arthur has only been taking the potion when he needs to make some sort of appearance to the ministry or to Harry.”

 

Lucius nodded his understanding, though he still didn't particularly love the idea of the Weasleys' inhabiting his house.  “How is the research coming along?  You are looking into an old slavery rite, correct?”

 

“Ah, Solmatrice, yes.” Voldemort picked up the book he had sat aside and leafed through a few pages until he found the one he was looking for.  “It says here that the spell was used to ensure the loyalty and obedience of slaves before creatures like the House-Elf were discovered. The spell was found in the writings of an ancient dark lord that was very unsuccessful.  Went and got himself killed after only seven years of being in power.” He shook his head in wonder. “We are still trying to translate all of the information, but it should be doable.  If no creature has presented itself by August first, we will prepare for the ritual and bound the boy to Weasley.” 

 

“Then Potter will be ours to control.” Lucius nodded, smiling at the very idea of Harry on the dark side.  “With the most powerful wizards by your side, you will be unstoppable, my lord.”

 

“Yes, that is the idea,” Voldemort nodded, “And you and your family will be greatly rewarded for sticking by my side all these years.” Lucius put on a false smile, hoping the dark lord wouldn’t see through it.  Truth be told, Cissy and Draco had walked out on him.  Narcissa had never truly agreed with the Death Eater ways, but had stood by her husband’s side in order to protect young Draco.  At the end of Draco’s fifth year at Hogwarts, Lucius had approached Draco with the idea of capturing and breaking Harry.  Draco had gone to his mother and confessed that he had no interest in being a Death Eater, and wanted no part in their cruel ways.  Narcissa had told Lucius that she had wanted to take Draco shopping for some new clothing after he got out of school, something Lucius had no interest in.  She had gone to pick him up from platform 9 ¾, and they never came back.  Luckily, Dumbledore had already convinced Voldemort to use the Weasley boy instead. 

 

A loud crash echoes through the palace like home, causing Lucius to startle slightly.  “Wormtail, you great fool!  Why I keep you alive is beyond me!” Voldemort stood, dismissing Lucius as he headed toward the source of the noise, cursing about useless rodents.  Lucius gratefully took his leave.

 

Harry cracked open his eyes for the first time since Draco Malfoy had mutilated his body.  His nipple ached horribly, and took his attention away from the slightly dulled pain of his ear.  He wanted desperately to reach a hand up to the sore ear, not believing he was missing an earlobe.  He glanced down at the damage he could see.  The area where his nipple used to be had yellow puss beginning to form in the open wound.  He scanned the rest of his body to find dried blood all along his belly, cock, and legs.  The floor, however, was spotless.  He peered up at his restrained hands, jerking them slightly to test the strength of the chains.  There was no slack at all, his hands were completely pinned to the wall.  His mind raced for an escape plan, but without his wand or the ability to even break free of the shackles, escape was impossible. 

 

Harry wasn’t sure how long he hung there, searching for any little spark of hope he could hold on to.  It felt like days, but surely only about an hour had passed, if that.  Harry tried desperately to grasp on to the idea that Draco wasn’t really all that bad, but that hope had gotten him mutilated the night before, and Harry never believed Malfoy was capable of doing something like that.  He must have been so deep in thought that he didn’t hear the dungeon door open, but sure enough, Malfoy was unlocking the cell door with Harry’s tray of food in hand.  How did he expect Harry to eat with his hands pinned above his head?

 

“Potter.” He greeted.  Draco approached Harry and glanced around as if looking for something.  “Loral!”

 

The little elf appeared and bowed lowly before her master. “Yes, young Master Malfoy?” She squeaked.

 

“Move that table out there in here.” He ordered gesturing to the stone table outside the cell.

 

 The little elf snapped her fingers and the table appeared.  “Is that all Master Malfoy requires of Lor—“

 

“Yes, yes.  Go.” Draco shooed the bowing elf away, and she disappeared with a pop.  Draco sat the tray of food down on the table and picked up a small vial.  He approached Harry and held the glass to his lips.  “Drink.” He commanded. Harry pressed his lips together tightly, refusing to drink any mystery fluid Malfoy presented to him.  Draco slapped him across the face, _hard_. 

 

“What the he—“ Harry began to ask before the bottle was shoved into his mouth.  He spluttered on the horrible taste that accompanied any potion.  He tried to spit most of it out, but several gulps slid down his throat anyway. 

 

“You don’t have any right to refuse me.  I don’t owe you an explanation, and I certainly don’t owe you a please.  I told you yesterday, I gave you a chance to play your way, but you passed up on that opportunity.  You don’t get a say anymore.”  Draco sat the bottle down and picked up a bowl of mashed potatoes and gravy, lifting a spoon from the bowl and bringing it to Harry’s mouth.  Again, Harry clamped his mouth shut.  Draco sighed and sat the bowl back down on the tray. 

 

“No food then, right.  So I guess we can just get started then?”  Draco asked, deciding that Harry really needed to eat, and hoping that the threat would make him agree to being fed. 

 

Harry stiffened slightly.  “Get started with what?”

 

“I’m giving you another option here, Potter.  You eat or we move on.  Make your choice.”

 

Harry bit his lip, coming up with several unpleasant scenarios that they could be moving on to.  He couldn’t decide whether he wanted to just get it over with or prolong whatever it was.  In the end, he decided that whatever it was would probably be easier to deal with if his stomach wasn’t screaming at him to eat.

“Okay.” He nodded at last, “I’ll eat.”  Draco smiled as he lifted the spoon of potatoes back up to Harry’s lips.  Harry opened his mouth and sucked the spoon clean.  He could feel his pride slowly melting away as his embarrassment escalated.  He felt like a baby bird, opening his mouth for his mum to drop food in. 

 

A bowl of mashed potatoes and two rolls later, there was no food left on the plate.  Draco lifted a glass of pumpkin juice to Harry who lapped at the liquid thankfully.  He didn’t realize how thirsty he was.  It wasn’t until the glass was empty that Harry finally realized that the juice had a bitter aftertaste, not normal for pumpkin juice.  Perhaps Draco had slipped some more of that potion into his drink to ensure he drank it?  “What was that potion you gave me earlier?” He decided to ask, smacking his lips, trying to place the unfamiliar taste. 

 

“That was a blood replenisher.  I didn’t bandage your wounds last night, and don’t know how much blood you lost.  Better to be safe.”

 

“So you decided to put some in my juice as well?” Draco smirked at the unknowing teen.

 

Draco stepped forward and brushed Harry’s bangs from his face.  “No, Harry.  That was a rather different potion.  Don’t concern yourself about it, it’s really no big deal.”  As Draco talked, Harry noticed his voice growing more and more distant.  His body felt suddenly heavy, and he was unsure why he was still standing up straight.  Or was he lying on the floor?  No, that wouldn’t make much sense as Draco was standing vertically before him.  He went to rub at his blurry eyes, but his hands couldn’t move.  _Oh, right.  He was chained to the wall._ “Why ‘m I on th’ wall?” He asked.  He couldn’t quite remember how he got there. 

“Shh, my pet.  We are moving you somewhere else, its okay.  Loral!” The little elf appeared again, startling Harry.  “Help me get him up to the room we prepared for him.”

 

Loral bowed as she snapped her fingers.  The shackles released Harry and he was being levitated along several corridors, out of the dungeons, and up two, or was it three, flights of stairs.  A soft surface met his back as he was dropped onto a large bed in the middle of a mostly empty room. 

“As a slave, you must learn to serve me and put yourself aside.  This is completely for me, Harry.  You surely won’t enjoy all of it, but that’s the lesson.”  Draco’s words drifted over Harry, only vaguely making sense.  He fixed blurry eyes on the blonde to see him swig from a flask before placing it on a long table.  Harry tore his useless eyes away from Draco to look at that long table.  There appeared to be several objects resting atop it, but his eyes wouldn’t focus correctly to make out what they were. 

 

The bed dipped as Draco climbed on top of Harry.  Harry became aware of the weight on top of him and tried to roll the other boy off of him.  It was no use, he couldn’t get his limbs to work the way they needed to. 

“Geoffme.” He slurred as he shifted the best he could under the blonde.  Draco trailed a finger up to his left nipple, pinching it harshly, causing Harry to take a sharp intake of air.  Harry wanted to protest, but his body just felt so lethargic, his brain couldn’t get his tongue to cooperate well enough to get the words out.

 

Draco trailed his fingers across the raven haired boy’s chest, moving to the right nipple that was no longer there.  He dug a finger into the wound, causing a fresh trail of blood and puss to ooze from the hole.  Harry cried out, tears springing into those bright, emerald eyes.  Draco moved his naked body up to fully rest atop Harry.  He connected his mouth with the slightly parted lips in front of him.  He shoved his tongue into the slack mouth.  It really was a shame that he had to drug Harry for their first time, but if he hadn’t, it would have proven much more difficult to get him up to the room.  Harry groaned, an unpleasant sound made to replace the protests he couldn’t make.  Draco felt his cock hardening as he sat up.  Seeing Harry naked and out of it with blood spilling from his nipple was too beautiful of a sight.  He reached down to his erection and began to pump slowly. 

 

“Do you want my cock up your arse, pet?” He asked, getting excited at the words that spilled from his mouth.

 

“Nnnugh.” Was the only reply he got.

 

“I do wish I could drag this out, but you’re too unresponsive for my liking at the moment, so I believe I will just get on with it.”

 

Draco reached out and unceremoniously flipped Harry onto his stomach.  Draco groaned at the sight of the perky bum in front of him.  He knew Harry was a virgin, and would take great pleasure taking that away from him.  He glanced at the long mirror across from him, placed there for the sole purpose of Harry being able to see what he was doing to him, and glowered at his reflection.  _Perhaps I’ll do something else while the potion wears off.  He is too out of it to notice anyway._ He thought to himself.  He sauntered over to the long table and grabbed the same silver dagger he had used on Harry yesterday.  He clambered back on the bed and straddled the boy’s thighs.  He gripped the knife and got to work.  Harry screamed as the knife carved into his taut skin.

 

By the time he finished carving the words _“The Whore-Who-Lived to be fucked”_ on Harry’s back, the polyjuice had worn off and he was back to himself.  He flipped Harry back over, not caring that the sheets were now coated in blood.  He climbed back atop the boy and began kissing his way up from Harry’s bellybutton to the remaining nipple.  He lapped at it, and bit softly, eliciting a gasp from the boy beneath him.  Ron glanced up to see that Harry’s eyes were tightly clenched shut as silent tears slid out.  He captured that sweet mouth again before climbing higher.  He grasped his hard cock in his hand and did his best imitation of Draco Malfoy’s voice.  “Open up,” He commanded. “This is the only lubrication you’ll get.”  A sob tore from Harry’s throat, his mind obviously beginning to clear as he understood what was about to happen to him.  Ron took advantage of that cry and shoved his prick into the waiting mouth.  “If you bite, things will be so much worse for you.”

 

Ron grabbed ahold of Harry’s hair and shoved his cock down his throat, causing Harry to gag.  He kept his cock in the back of the boy’s throat until his lips started to turn blue.  He pulled out and slammed back in, thrusting passionately into the wet heaven.  He felt his climax building and quickly pulled out of Harry’s mouth.  Harry coughed as another sob broke free.  Ron shoved the boy over onto his stomach again, smirking at his craftsmanship.  He gripped his aching member in his hand and lined it up with Harry’s entrance.  Blood had pooled into the area, helping Ron ease his way into the tight bundle of muscle. 

 

“Merlin!”  He moaned as he slammed fully into Harry.  Harry screamed in pain.  Ron pulled out and quickly thrust back in.

 

Harry bit down on his tongue hard, trying to keep his screams buried inside.  He could feel Draco pounding mercilessly into him, moaning and slurring out horrible things. 

 

“So tight.”  He heard Draco moan.  Draco’s voice sounded oddly deeper than normal.  Harry clenched his eyes tighter, willing this all to be a horrible nightmare.  He would wake up in his tiny bedroom in 4 Privet Drive to his Aunt Petunia banging on the door, demanding him to get up and make breakfast. 

 

He was pulled out of his wishful thinking to a wonderful feeling.  “Oooh!” he moaned out, suddenly aware of his erection rubbing against the sheets with every thrust Draco made.  “Fuck!” he cried out as Draco hit that same spot again.  He wanted to scream, to tell his body to stop _liking_ what was happening to him, but he couldn’t.  He saw stars as Draco hit that magical spot over and over again.

 

“Fuck Potter, so close!” Draco roared, thrusting faster and harder into Harry.  Harry felt a hand reach around and grip his cock, a hand slick with some unknown substance.  Harry moaned loudly as he felt the familiar feeling of a damn snapping as his orgasm rocked through him.

 

“Yes! Fuck, Potter!  Fucking whore!” Draco cried out string after string of obscenities as Harry tensed with his orgasm.  Harry could feel Draco shuddering through his own orgasm as his mind slowly came down from its high.  He sobbed in disgust at himself.  He had gotten off from Malfoy _raping_ him. How could his body betray him like that?

 

Ron pulled his now flaccid prick from Harry’s bleeding arse.  He saw his semen drip out, mingling with the pool of blood on the bed.  He reached over for his flask and downed a large gulp of the potion.  He walked over to the sobbing mess of a boy on the bed, resting a hand on his back.  Harry jerked away, sobbing harder.

 

“Shh, you did so well pet.  That’s all for today.  I just need to chain you back up and you can rest.” 

 

Ron flipped Harry back onto his back and chained his ankles and wrists to the bed posts.  He examined the broken form on the bed, smiled to himself and exited the room.


	4. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a lot of the summer is skipped over, and we don't know exactly what happened to Harry during that time. DON'T WORRY! We still have a whole sotry ahead of us! We will learn what happened soon, just not in so many details! It's challenging to write that sort of thing happening to someone every single day, so as things move on, we will eventually get a more generalized idea of what happened, though I suspect we will get plenty of details! Just not a whole minute by minute description of every day! Enjoy!

Harry woke up to a horrible pain in his rectum. Besides the pain, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in the dungeon anymore. He was lying on a soft bed in a bright room. He squinted, trying to make out the different shapes in the room. There was a dresser, a long table, and a nightstand. The walks were a deep blue color, and several candles hung on the wall, bathing the room in bright yellow glow. Harry tried to roll off of his backside, but was stopped as something pulled his wrist back.

Memories suddenly came flooding back to him. He had taken a potion, he knew that for sure, but there was a big blank spot in his brain for a while after that. The next thing he had recalled was… _No._

Harry jerked more forcefully on his chains. He needed to get out of here. As he moved, he became acutely aware of the grime that had built up on the bed beneath him. The sheet was stuck to his back with some sticky substance, and the chains were too tight for him to do much about it. He took a deep breath and jerked at the chains with all his might. Nothing. He wanted to scream for someone, but didn't want to risk drawing Draco’s attention back to the room.  He took another deep inhale through his nose.  He could sex, blood, and urine.  A cry built up in his chest, but he choked it down. He would _not_ give them what they wanted.  There was a loud pop to Harry’s right, causing him to almost jump out of his skin.  He rolled his head and squinted at the House-Elf. 

“Please,” Harry whispered, “Please help me get out of here.” 

“Loral is to be telling her master when Harry Potter is waking.” Loral stepped forward, pulling a blanket that had been shoved to the end of the bed up and over Harry. 

“No, please don’t.  Loral, I can help you.  I can help you get out of here, help you get freed, but I need you to help me first.” Harry glanced at the chains binding his ankles and jerked them for emphasis. 

Loral looked horrified at Harry’s words.  “Loral is loving her master.  Loral obeys her master.  Harry Potter has much to learn.”  With that, she snapped her fingers and was gone.  Harry roared in outrage, jerking his arms and legs over and over again, trying with all his might to break the bindings. 

After what seemed like no time at all, the door was flung open, and in walked Draco. 

“Get the fuck out.” Harry screamed at him.

“Now, now Potter.  Is that any way to talk to your master?” Draco pulled his robes off and stood before Harry, naked.  “Clearly the lesson hasn’t sunk in yet.” He stepped forward and maneuvered the chains so that he could flip Harry over.  He reached out his hands to grip Harry’s legs.  Harry tried to keep the sobs down, but as he was flipped roughly onto his stomach, the sheet tearing from his back, ripping open wounds Harry hadn’t realized he had, he lost all control.

-BBB-

It had been a month and a half since summer holidays began.  It was August 19th to be exact.  Draco clambered down the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place to find his mother.  He had been told that this house had once been used to host the meetings of a secret order Dumbledore led, but was no longer in use since the man switched sides.  It wasn’t public knowledge that the old man had gone to the dark side, but he had tried to recruit Draco for some horrible task at the end of fifth year, assuming that Draco would follow in his father’s footsteps.  He and his mother had fled to this house, she had been convinced that this was the safest place for them.  She had updated the wards and passwords, ensuring that no one that had once had access to the house could get in.  It was a horrible place, but Draco had preferred to stay here then stick around his father. 

“Draco, darling!” His mother greeted as he entered the spacious dining area.  “How did you sleep?”

“Fine, Mother.  I actually need to collect a few things from my room at Malfoy Manor.   You had said that Father was staying elsewhere for the summer, so it shouldn’t hurt to just pop over, right?” 

Narcissa pursed her lips, not liking the idea.  “What do you need?  I can go collect it for you.” She insisted. 

“I’ll be fine to get the stuff on my own.  Besides, you don’t know where everything is in my room.” He pointed out, grabbing a piece of toast from the wide spread.  Narcissa sighed, but nodded her head. 

“It is stuff you absolutely need?” She was concerned that Lucius would be at the house, and if he spotted Draco, she didn’t know what he might do.  She didn’t doubt for a second that he would drag his only son away and present him to an irate dark lord. 

“it’s school work I forgot to grab in our rush.  It’s nearly September, and I really need to finish it.”

“Alright.  Floo to the library, it’s the closest connection to your room that isn’t your father’s study.  And here,” she removed the locket she always wore and placed it around her son’s neck. “In case of an emergency.  The password is _Sirius_.”  Draco raised his eyebrows at the password. “He gave it to me.  He knew I was worried about something happening with your father.  He told me that I would always have a safe place here.” She smiled at the memory of her cousin she had been forced to hate all these years.  They got on well as children, but as Sirius grew to defy their family, Narcissa was taught to hate him.  She had realized how ridiculous that was only shortly before her sister had killed him. 

Draco nodded, kissing his mother on her forehead before heading for the floo.

-BBB-

Draco stepped out of the floo in the library located on the floor above his bedroom.  Draco had always loved to read, and he spent many days and nights poring over the many books.  He had been alive for 16 years and had hardly even made a dent in comparison to all the books the library held.  After seeing how much his son loved the place, Lucius had magicked a staircase that led down nearer to Draco’s room.  Draco climbed lazily down the staircase, not too concerned about anyone but the House-Elves being home.  He walked along the corridor, and stopped in front on his room.  _Odd_ , he thought, _it sounded as if someone were in his room._ He shrugged it off, assuming that Loral was doing her usual round of dusting. 

He pushed open his door and found a naked man with his head down making his bed.  “What the fuck are you doing in my room?” He demanded, reaching for his mother’s locket in case this man was some threat.  The man turned and sank down on his knees in front of Draco, keeping his head lowered. 

“I’m sorry, sir.  Y-you told me to clean it, I thought.” An oddly familiar voice stuttered out.  “I can go if you wish.”

“How could I command you to do anything?  I haven’t been home all summer.  Who are you?” The man, no, the boy peaked up at Draco.  It wasn’t just a boy either, it was Harry fucking Potter.  What was a naked Harry Potter doing in his room?  His mind flashed back to his father telling him of Dumbledore and Voldemort’s plans.  Had his father been here the whole time doing the deed himself?

“Potter.” He rushed out, “Has my father been hurting you?”

“No sir.  You and your father have been very good to me.  Thank you.”

What the hell?  Draco knelt down next to Harry, lifting his chin gently.  He gasped as he took in the other boy’s appearance.  His face was littered with bruises of varying color, he had a split lip, an almost healed black eye, and oh merlin, he was missing an earlobe.  The physical injuries to Harry’s head weren’t nearly as bad as the dead look in his eyes. 

“Where are your things, Potter?  I’m getting you out of here.”  Draco stood, quickly locating the school supplies he needed.  There were random items that didn’t belong to him scattered around the room.  “Who has been staying in my room?”

“You have, master.” Harry responded, a look of confusion crossing over those dead eyes. 

“No.  I don’t know who has been here, but it hasn’t been me.  Where are your belongings?” Draco demanded again.

“I-I don’t have any.” Harry stuttered out.  Draco paused at that, thinking over the words his father had said to him.

_“We need you to break the boy, Draco.  I will collect him sometime during the early days of summer and deliver him to you.  We will have to make up something so it sounds like I am giving him to you as some sort of gift, your birthday passed recently, didn’t it?  He will be your slave.  You can do with him whatever you want.  No strings attached.”_

Of course Harry didn’t have any belongings.  He was a slave here.  Draco quickly pulled the too-light boy to his feet, trying to ignore the hard flinch he was met with.  Wrapping an arm around him as he swayed slightly, he removed the locket from around his neck and pushed it tightly into Harry’s hand, covering it with his own.  “Hold on tight, we’re going somewhere safe.  _Sirius_!”

-BBB-

Narcissa sat on the couch in front of the floo, anxiously waiting for her son to return.  She glanced at the clock for the fifth time in ten minutes.  Surely it wouldn’t take Draco long to simply collect his school things. There was a loud noise from the entry hall, jolting Narcissa to her feet. “Draco?” She called, running toward the source of the sound.

“Mother!  I need help!” Draco called back.  Narcissa’s heart leapt to her throat, her palms sweating as she imagined finding her son, bloody and beaten, on the floor.  “Draco!” She called again finally reaching the entryway.  Draco sat on the ground, gripping another boy in his arms.  She could see that the boy was naked, and could make out some words carved into his back, scabbed over and beginning to scar. _The boy-who-lived-to-b_ was all she could see as Draco’s arm covered the rest.  She felt all of the blood drain from her face as she took in the words and the mop of messy black hair. 

“That isn’t—“ She had started to say.

“It is.  Mum, he needs help.  There-there’s something wrong with him.  His eyes…” He trailed off, shaking his head as he clutched the boy tighter.  “Please.” Harry whimpered.  “No more.” 

Narcissa rushed forward, kneeling down next to the two young men.  “Can you carry him to the lounge?  We don’t have any potions here.  I’ll have to floo call Severus.”

Draco nodded as he stood, easily carrying Harry to the lounge and lying him on the settee.  He snatched the soft blanket from the back of the armchair nearby and draped it over the boy, trying to save what little dignity he could.  Harry glanced around the room, tensing as he realized where he was. 

“No!” He pleaded, sitting up and pulling the blanket with him.  “You can do whatever you want to me, you have done whatever you wanted, but not here.  Please not here.  I-I’ll do anything!”  Tears cascaded down Harry’s cheeks as he dropped from the sofa into a kneeling position in front of Draco.  He was sobbing now as he continued begging for Draco to take him elsewhere. 

“Shh, Harry!  I brought you here to get help!  I’m not going to do anything to you.”  Draco knelt down beside the broken boy, reaching out a comforting hand to place on his shoulder.  Harry flinched back violently. 

“No!” He shouted again, “You’re lying!  I’ve been good!  I’ll be good!  Please not here, please, M-master!”

“Draco, step back.” Draco turned to see his godfather stepping through the fire, medical bag slung over his shoulder.  Harry froze, eyes widening as he heard that voice, that unmistakable voice that couldn’t belong to anyone but Snape. 

Draco stood, and stepped away from Harry.  Severus took his spot kneeling next to the boy.  Harry reached out and clung to Severus’s robes.  “P-professor!  Please, you have to help me!  You have to get me out of here, please!” 

“Mr. Potter, I am here to check over your physical health.  Nobody here is going to harm you, you have my word.”  Harry looked confused as those words washed over him.  “Could you please remove the blanket so I can have a good look at you?”  Harry let go of the other man’s robes, and started to pull the blanket off, but he froze, looking around at the two Malfoys in the room.  “Perhaps a private room would be best?” Severus suggested, sensing the boy’s unease. 

“There’s a room straight up the stairs and to the right that he can use.” Narcissa offered.  Severus nodded.  “Can you walk?” he asked, offering a hand to help the boy up.  Harry stared at the hand for a moment, as if trying to figure out what the hand was going to do to him.  He eventually took it and was pulled to his feet, blanket still draped over his shoulders and held there with the other hand. 

Harry made a hissing sound as he began to walk, collapsing back to the floor.  He tried to stand again, but he couldn’t get his sore legs to cooperate. 

“Is it alright if I carry you?” Severus asked, kneeling back down.  Harry bit his lip, and started shaking slightly, but nodded.  “Yes sir.” He whispered, face turning red. 

Severus lifted the boy into his arms and made his way upstairs.  He quickly found the room, and lay Harry on the bed.  Harry closed his eyes tightly as he released the blanket and spread his arms and legs out. 

“What are you doing?” Severus asked.

“Aren’t you going to chain me?” Harry asked in a melancholy tone.  Severus let his eyes roam to Harry’s wrists.  Sure enough, there were deep wounds that appeared to be infected.  Severus glanced down and found matching wounds on the child’s ankles. 

Severus took a deep breath, trying to settle the anger that rose in him.  He had seen abuse before, many times.  Several children in Slytherin had abusive parents, but he had never seen a child look so thoroughly broken.  Harry didn’t even seen to care that he thought Severus would chain him up. 

“Er, how do you want me, sir?  Should I roll onto my stomach?”  Harry cracked his eyes open, staring at Severus with dead eyes. 

Severus pulled his medical bag off of his shoulder and placed it on the bed.  “No, how you are is fine.” He said as he searched for a salve that could heal the wounds from the manacles.  He pulled the salve and a pain relieving potion from the bag, deciding he would treat what he could see first.  He sat the pain reliever down on the chest at the end of the bed, and began to unscrew the lid from the cream in his hand.  He glanced up at Harry and nearly dropped the salve.  Harry had scooted to the edge of the bed, knees up in the air.  “What in Merlin’s—“ He froze as realization dawned on him.  He thought the nudity was just to shame the boy, to make him feel inferior, but as his eyes landed on Harry’s arse, he saw blood, and as Harry held his knees up to his chest, more blood gushed out mixed with what was obviously semen. 

Severus’s heart broke for the teen.  He had never been fond of him, but nobody deserved this level of cruelty, not even the dark lords themselves.  Severus had only dealt with a handful of sexual assault cases over the past fifteen years, and was at a loss at how to proceed.  He reached out and placed gentle hand on Harry’s legs.  Harry gasped, but stayed completely still.  He was going to allow Severus to do whatever he wanted to him with no protest.  Severus had to wonder how many times he had been molested in order to be so collected about it.  Severus lowered the legs back to the bed. 

“No, Potter.” He said softly, “I’m not going to do that to you.  Nobody here will hurt you, I gave you my word, remember?  I’m here to help you.  I’m not trained in healing, but I know a great deal about it since I brew most of the potions Madame Pomfrey uses.  If you would be more comfortable with her treating you, I’m sure I coul—“

“No, you can do it.”  Harry interrupted.  Severus nodded, dipping a hand into the slave. 

“I want you to be as comfortable as you can be, so I’ll tell you what I’m going to do before I do it, alright?  I’m just going to apply this salve to any open wounds you have, I’ll have to perform a diagnostic scan to better understand the damage done to your anal passage, so I can best treat it, but we’ll save that for last.”

“I’m not going to be comfortable, professor.  I’d much rather you just get it over with.  I don’t . . . I don’t want to hear all of it.  Please.”

“Very well.” Severus nodded and began to apply the salve.   


	5. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long! I won't bore you with reasons why, as I know you just want to get with the story! Enjoy! I'll try to update much more frequently!

Severus stepped out of the room that held a sleeping Harry Potter.  He ran a shaky hand through his silky black hair, thinking back on the events that had just transpired.  Severus had healed all of the visible wounds, and there were several.  There were cruel words carved in several different places of the boy’s body, several burns of varying degrees, bruises at different stages of healing, and of course the mutilation.  Severus couldn’t do anything to bring back the nipple or earlobe, but he managed to begin the healing process of the badly infected areas.  It appeared that the wounds had been reopened consistently, and were never bandaged.  It seemed odd that the boy had no broken bones, he expected to find at least a sprain based on the way the boy had started to walk on their way up to the room.  Severus had intended to take a closer look at Harry’s anus, but the boy had broken down, and Severus couldn’t bring himself to push him. 

“It’s alright, Potter.  Shh.  Rest for now, we can try again when you wake.” He had said, quickly removing his hands from the shaking teen.  He had given Harry a dreamless sleep then, hoping to give him a long, restful sleep.  He had considered waiting for him to fall asleep and examining the offending area while he was out, but he couldn’t bring himself to look without Harry’s consent. 

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before heading back down to the others. 

“How is he?” Narcissa asked.  She sat on the sofa with Draco, clearly waiting for answers. 

“It was pretty bad.” Severus admitted. “His body should heal.  There will be some scarring, but I’m sure I can find something in my lab for that, or perhaps brew something stronger.  I can’t do anything about the earlobe, not that I know of anyway.  He has some other wounds I need to tend to, but it was all a bit overwhelming for him.  He’s sleeping now.”

Severus carefully left out that the boy was also missing a nipple, hoping for Harry’s sake that they hadn’t noticed in the frenzy.  He also left out what exactly was left to heal.  Now that he knew of the sexual assault, he thought that it would probably be fairly obvious based on certain behaviors the boy had already begun to demonstrate.  He wouldn’t be surprised if the other two had already assumed that sexual assault had occurred, it had seemed fairly obvious.

“Thank you for helping, Severus.” 

“It’s no trouble, Cissy.  I’ll probably stay if it’s alright with you.  I need to keep a watch on him and finish healing the rest of him at some point.  I could take him back with me if you don’t want him here.” 

“You and the boy are welcome to stay.  This house is his as well.  This is as much a safe place for him as it is for us.  Sirius would want him here.” 

Severus was shocked at her words.  He knew she had always put on a front of sorts, but this Narcissa seemed so kind.  He had no doubt that it was really her though, the house wouldn’t have accepted her if it was an imposter.  He glanced to his godson, who was sat in the chair opposite the fireplace.  He looked to be deep in thought.  He supposed seeing his enemy naked, beaten, and pleading had probably rattled him.  Severus himself didn’t know exactly what to think.  This was Harry Potter, the sniveling little brat who strutted about the castle just like his arrogant father.  Harry Potter, his most hated student.  Harry Potter, the son of his dearest friend.  Harry Potter, the boy he had sworn to keep safe. 

“I think I’m going to head on to bed.”  Draco said, pushing himself up the overstuffed chair.  He pulled the locked from around his neck and passed it back to his mother.  “Sleep well, Mother.  Severus.”

“Draco,” Narcissa said softly, grabbing her son’s arm.  “I’m proud of you.”

Draco touched the hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze before leaving the room.  They heard quiet footfalls as he made his way upstairs.  Severus sighed as he sank down into the vacated armchair.  Narcissa sat on the settee, pulling out a pair of knitting needles.  They sat in silence, leaving one another to their own thoughts. 

 

Harry woke up with a start, looking around the room frantically.  It was true.  He was at Grimmauld place.  He groaned as he remembered his atrocious behavior the day before.  How stupid was he?  His master had played a trick on him, convincing him he was being rescued.  And he had fallen for it.  He had begged his master to take him elsewhere, and had even gone as far as telling him no.  Professor Snape had appeared, and he had thrown himself at the man, begging him to save him.  He would regret this all later in the day, he was sure.  But for now, it was time for him to get up and cook breakfast. 

Harry threw the blanket that had been draped over him back and slid out of the bed.  His bare feet hit the cold floor, and he winced as his weight settled.  After the bed had been made, he tracked his way down to the kitchen.  The room he had woken up in wasn’t his normal room ere, but he supposed that was for the best.  He wasn’t the same person anymore, and staying in that room would dirty the memories he had of it. 

Harry quickly found the supplies he needed for a hearty breakfast.  Was the elder Malfoy man here?  Was Professor Snape still here?  He didn’t know, but decided to cook enough for them just in case.  Mrs.  Malfoy hadn’t been around all summer, so it was very odd seeing her yesterday.  How was he supposed to act around her?  He had only been around the two Malfoy men all summer, what if he did something wrong? 

“What are you doing out of bed, Mr. Potter?” 

Harry whipped around and fell to his knees in front of the Potions Master.  Severus stared down at the naked boy before him.

“Breakfast.”  Harry replied. 

“You don’t have to make breakfast, and you certainly don’t have to kneel at my feet.”  Harry glanced up at the man and blinked several times.  This is why he had misbehaved yesterday.  These people were testing him, and he didn’t know how to act or react. 

“I don’t mind sir, it’s what I’m supposed to do.  Master Malfoy will be up soon, and I’m to have breakfast done before he is.” 

“You aren’t required to do these duties anymore, Mr.  Potter.”  Severus held his hand out like he had the night before to help Potter to his feet.  The boy frowned and stared at the hand with confusion etched on his face.  “Something wrong?” Severus questioned.

“I have to make breakfast.  I need to make breakfast.” 

“Let’s make a deal then.  You can come with me up to Draco’s room, and we will wake him up and ask him if you are required to make him breakfast.” 

“I don’t think he will be very happy with me if I wake him.”  Harry rightfully pointed out.  Draco was usually grumpy when he first woke up. 

“I promise you, I won’t let him do anything to you.  I will take complete responsibility.  Deal?”  Severus extended his and again to the young man.  Harry hesitantly took the hand and climbed to his feet.  Severus motioned for the boy to follow him as he made his way out of the kitchen. 

As they came to the door of what Harry assumed to be Draco’s room, Professor Snape reached his hand out to push the door open.  Harry grabbed the reaching hand before it reached it’s target.

“Er, sir. . . I don’t mean to be. . . I don’t want to sound like I’m telling you what to do. . . It’s just, well, there’s a certain way I’m supposed to wake him up.” 

The professor closed his eyes for a moment and drew in a deep breath.  Harry worried that he had somehow angered him. 

“Not today, Potter.  I’ll get him up.  We all need to have a serious discussion over breakfast.” 

Professor Snape pushed the door open and spelled the lights on.  Harry stepped in and got down to his knees shakily, prostrating himself a bit behind his professor.  He inhaled sharply through his gritted teeth as he felt the unpleasant, yet familiar, feeling of fluid gushing from his arse. 

 

Severus stepped up to the bed his godson had claimed as his own, and yanked the blankets back.  “Draco, you need to get up.  I need your help.”

Draco groaned as he reached a searching hand out for the warmth of the duvet.  He peaked one eye open, looking up at his godfather.  “Whasit?” He asked groggily.

Severus stepped to the side, gesturing to the teen behind him, unknowing of his new position.  Draco’s eyes shot open at the sight, causing Severus to take a second look at the bowing boy.  “As you can see, we are in a bit of a sensitive situation with Mr. Potter, who believes he has been serving you all summer, and feels he must perform certain duties for you.”

“For Merlin’s sake, Potter, get up!”  Draco snapped.  It was too early for a naked and damaged Harry fucking Potter to be in his room.  He was still trying to work out how to act around his school nemesis, and it was too soon for him to know what the hell he was doing.  Harry scrambled quickly to his feet, a look of worry on his face. 

“Watch your tone, Mr. Malfoy.  I expect you downstairs in ten minutes.”  Severus drawled, turning to exit the room.  “Come along, Mr. Potter, Draco can manage on his own.” 

Harry glanced up at the other boy, who was turned away from them now.  This was all too weird.  He had his routine down perfectly, and he knew what was expected of him.  How could this man walk in and tell him to do otherwise?  Was he supposed to listen to his Professor or continue doing what he had been trained to do all summer?  He glanced at the form of Severus Snape, waiting in the doorway, and decided it was worth the punishment that would surely come.  This man had always kept him safe, and here he was again, promising safety.  Harry glanced back at his master, the one who had been so cruel to him all summer, and decided to go with the professor. 

Professor Snape led Harry back downstairs and into the kitchen where Narcissa had taken over the breakfast Harry had started. 

“Good morning, Narcissa.” 

“A good morning to you as well, Severus.”

Harry stood back as the two exchanged pleasantries, not quite knowing what to do with himself.

“Draco will be down soon, I figured we should all sit down and discuss everything.”  Professor Snape said as he set the table for the four of them.  Harry frowned, realizing that the elder Malfoy man must be here after all.  “Come sit, Potter.”

Harry walked slowly to the chair the professor was standing behind, and glanced up at him questioningly.  The man nodded, pulling the chair out for the boy.  Harry got down on his hands and knees and crawled under the table through the little space the chair provided. 

“We do have a lot to discuss, yes.”  Narcissa agreed.  “Harry, dear, won’t you come out from under there, please?”

Harry looked up at the Potions Master, who nodded at him.  He crawled out fromunder the table and looked at the professor again, awaiting further instruction. 

“Potter, I know you have been trained and told to do certain things this summer, but I need you to try your best to put those rules and expectations from your mind for a moment.  We are going to have a discussion over breakfast, and it would be much appreciated if you would join us.  I’m going to take you back out to the lounge and finish healing you, then get you something to wear.  After that, we will come in here and join Draco and Narcissa at the table, sitting in chairs, to eat a nice breakfast.  Can you do that?”

Harry looked like he was about to burst into tears at the professors words.  He was so horribly confused about everything.  “Yes, Professor Snape.” He whispered as he stood and followed the man to the other room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will try to update every night, but can't promise anything!


End file.
